I'll Leave My Love Between the Stars
by GooseyGoo
Summary: Jareth needs Sarah to return to the Underground, otherwise they will both die. LEMONS in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Toby! Don't go too far!" Sarah called after the four year old as he ran full speed into the park by her house. Now that school was out on summer break, Sarah took Toby to the park nearly every day and was his full time babysitter while his parents were at work. She watched after smiling, until thoughts about leaving for college in a couple months crept back into her mind and a frown replaced the smile.

After that night three years ago, Sarah had become much closer with her family and loved her little brother more than she ever believed possible. The thought of not seeing him every day and missing out on milestones in his life saddened her. She wasn't quite ready to give up her family yet, or her friends. She still kept in close contact with her friends from the labyrinth. She would talk to them through the mirror in her room every couple of weeks and loved hearing about their lives.

Thinking of them now had out her back on edge. All morning she had been a nervous wreck, constantly looking over her shoulder and watching for signs. Signs of him. It was exactly three years since her night in the Underground and for some reason, the anniversaries always made her very nervous. She didn't expect to ever see him again, and most of her didn't want to. He had frightened her and stolen her baby brother! But there was a small part of her that couldn't help but wonder about his last words, that hoped they were true, and that thought about him relentlessly.

"Sarah! Sarah! Look what I found! What is it?" Toby cried from across the park, pulling Sarah from her thoughts. She jogged over the where he was standing near the small brook, expecting him to have stumbled across a frog or old piece of garbage. Toby was reaching for the object just as Sarah recognized what it was and shouted, "Toby! NO!"

A crystal sat in the grass right in front of a now confused Toby.

"What Sarah?"

"Toby, get over here now. Do not touch that. We have to go home now" Sarah said as calmly as she could, though she felt the blood draining from her face. This was what she had been expecting, dreading and waiting for for the past three years.

"But Sarah! We just got-"

"No, Toby. We're going home now. We can come to the park tomorrow. Let's go" Sarah grabbed him before he could protest, desperate to get out the park where she was too vulnerable and into the safety of their home. She looked around nervously, wondering what could be hiding, looking back at her. The walk home was taking forever, but eventually they were inside with the doors locked and windows closed.

But when has a locked door ever kept the Goblin King out….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Toby, are you awake?" Sarah whispered. They were curled up on the couch and the movie had just ended, a movie Sarah had hardly watched. She was so nervous and anxious that she couldn't help her eyes from constantly scanning the room for possible danger. Or goblins. It didn't help that another one of her horrible headaches had come on again.

She took Toby's lack of response as a no and gathered him up into her arms. After carrying him upstairs and placing him in bed, she found herself lost. She felt safer when she could see Toby with her own eyes, knowing that he was safe. But her head was killing her and the only thing that ever seemed to help was to sleep it off. After watching him sleep for ten minutes, she decided to go to her room and lay down for a while. But when she walked into her room and approached her bed, she found a little red book on top of her sheets. Her book. The Labyrinth. Shaking her head in disbelief, she stared at the book that she knew she had put in the attic three years ago.

"Hello Sarah," came a cool, amused voice from behind her. A voice she would recognize anywhere and always evoked emotions in her that nothing else could. Sarah turned around slowly, hoping she was just hearing things and her room would be empty. But instead, her eyes focused on the Goblin King. He stood against her dresser in the same black outfit he had worn when they had first met. She had forgotten how dominating his presence could be. How captivating his mismatched eyes were. And mostly, how extremely handsome she found him.

"What-what are you doing here? I didn't call for you and I have never spoken your name," Sarah stammered.

Jareth smirked at her. He had thought about this moment constantly for years, and now that she was finally here in front of him, he was surprised how nervous he was. What if this didn't end how he dreamed it would? Nevertheless, he pushed all emotions aside to display the mask of the confident Goblin King.

"Come now Sarah, is that any way to greet a friend?" he said, faking a hurt and disapproving expression. He had to try extremely hard not to laugh when he saw her shocked face at his use of words. After a moment, Sarah had regained her composure from finding Jareth in her room and hearing him claiming to be her friend and she started to grow angry. Jareth could see the fire starting to blaze in her eyes and couldn't wait for her inevitable rant. He had missed her spirit and he loved that she was reacting exactly as he had hoped she would.

"Friend? You have got to be kidding me! In what delusional world are we friends? You stole my baby brother and tried to kill me! If that is how you treat your friends then that explains why you have none except for a bunch of dumb, stupid goblins!" Sarah shouted at him, her voice getting louder as she went. It wasn't until she saw his dark expression that she realized she had made a mistake and forgotten who she was talking to.

"Beware, Sarah. Don't try my patience. I am in no mood for your childish temper tonight," Jareth warned. His initial hurt at her words was turning to anger. 'How dare she presume to know anything about my life, insolent girl!' he thought to himself. Remembering his reasons for returning, he tried to calm himself down.

"Fine, then get to the point. Why are you here?"

"You need to return to the Underground with me. Immediately."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"It is not the time or the place for that conversation."

"Well, I am not going anywhere and you can't make me."

Jareth laughed, "Oh, really? That is where you are wrong, Sarah." His smile fell and he began walking towards her. "You will be returning with me. Because your life depends on it. And because if you refuse, I will find Hogwart and the beast and that pathetic excuse for a knight and make their lives very, very miserable until you change your mind." He watched the anger and fight go out of her like air from a balloon. "Now, tell me again how one should treat their friends?" Jareth asked, leaning forward until he was eye level with Sarah and inches from her face. He could clearly read the fear in her eyes, and it saddened him. He hadn't wanted to threaten her. He didn't want to her to be afraid of him any longer.

"Fine," Sarah whispered. There was no use fighting. She could see the truth of his statements in her eyes and knew what he was capable of. "How long will I be there for?" she asked in a small, dejected voice.

"For as long as you are needed," Jareth responded curtly. He was anxious to return back now that he had her consent. They had a long road ahead of them and he wanted to start it as soon as possible.

"Should I bring anything?" Sarah asked, glancing around her room. She didn't imagine she would be gone for more than a couple hours. What could be going on that Jareth couldn't handle? And how was it dangerous for her? She looked up at Jareth again and he could see the questions in her eyes.

"Anything you will need or want, I will provide for you," he said softly, trying to reassure her and remove some of her fear. He longed to reach out to her, to take her in his arms and hold her tightly, where he knew she would always be safe. The thought of her safety brought him back to the moment , and he noticed her looking at him strangely. She had seen a flash of emotion in his eyes, and his sudden attempt to comfort her left her confused. "Now, shall we?" Jareth asked briskly, offering Sarah his hand. She took it cautiously and closed her eyes tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah opened her eyes to find she was in a large bedroom painted royal blue with white trim. It was very spacious with a king size bed and oak furniture. There was a fireplace against the wall with huge wooden doors on either side. The other wall had a vanity with a mirror over it and a large desk. The remaining wall was covered with bookcases filled with very old looking books and novels. There were two large windows on either side of the bed and Sarah could see the setting sun outside. Suddenly, she remembered she was still holding Jareth's hand and looked down to hide her blush as she let go.

"This will be your bedroom for the duration of your stay. The bathroom and closet are there, and you should find everything you need inside. I will be back in a couple hours to collect you for dinner," Jareth said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sarah called out, anxious and fearful at the thought of him leaving her alone in this room. Jareth could hear the desperation in her voice, and though he couldn't understand it, he turned around and raised his arched eyebrows when Sarah didn't continue speaking. Sarah looked around her nervously, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. She couldn't understand why, but she felt safe in his presence. After everything Jareth had said and done, threatening her friends even, she somehow felt positive that he wasn't dangerous to her. The thought of him walking away from her caused such a sudden reaction from her that she couldn't explain, and Sarah would never admit that to him.

"…You said my life is in danger. Are you sure I will be safe here?" Sarah asked quietly, relieved to have found another excuse for her outburst.

"As long as you are in my castle, I can assure you that no harm will ever come upon you," Jareth promised. Sarah heard such an intensity in his voice, she could only nod her head. She watched him leave and had to control herself not to call out to him again. She couldn't understand why her instincts were so persistent in prolonging their interaction. She should be relieved to have time alone to think things through, but she could help but feel a sadness loom over her when Jareth shut the door behind him and she was alone.

She looked around the room, but was too anxious to really explore anything in detail. Why would she require a bedroom? Sarah had only expected to be in the Underground a couple hours, maybe a full day at the most. Now it appeared she would be needed for longer. What about Toby and her parents? Surely they would worry when they returned home to find Sarah missing. How could she explain herself? Why was she even here? It seemed strange to her that this would happen so long after her time in the Underground. Why would she be in danger now? She had assumed that Jareth was her protector but what if he was the true danger to her. Her mind felt like a wild animal locked in a cage that was too small.

It was clear that she wouldn't be getting any answers until Jareth came back, so she decided to find ways to distract herself. She first explored the closet. It was a long, narrow room lined with beautiful gowns and dresses on either side. They all appeared to be the perfect size for her, but she didn't dare try them on. For all she knew, they could belong to Jareth's wife. Or his mistress. Assuming that he had either. There were shoes and jewelry at the end wall. She noticed there were no pants or shirts, but she wasn't too surprised. Everything in the Underground seemed almost medieval to Sarah. Except for Jareth. He was entirely different from anything she had ever seen or imagined.

Next she explored the bathroom. There was a large, white, porcelain tub, complete with claw feet. There was also a modern shower stall with glass walls, which surprised Sarah. There were bottles and bottles of different liquids and lotions scattered around on the sink vanity, the back of the toilet, and the shelves around the tub and shower. All the bottles were made of glass and none had any type of label or indicator of what they were. Each was a very different color that had a different smell. After smelling all the different bottles, Sarah decided a hot shower was exactly what she needed. She was sure to lock both the door to her bedroom and the bathroom door, but after some thought, she realized that anyone who really wanted her could probably get in regardless. She tried to push her fears aside. Jareth had told her she was safe, and since he was all she really had at the moment, she would trust him. She let the hot water sooth her back and clear her mind. She used the bottles with purple liquid that smelt floral and fresh. When she ran out of reasons to stay in the shower, she stepped out and dried off with the softest towel she had ever felt. She had to admit that things could be much worse. When she was dry and her hair was combed, she stepped back into her regular clothes. It seemed a waste to put on worn clothes after a shower, but she didn't dare go near those dresses.

Back in the bedroom, Sarah decided the books were her best possible option. They could distract her and help pass the time until dinner and maybe she could learn more about the Underground at the same time. This world had always fascinated her and she always felt a very special bond to the labyrinth. Grabbing a random book, she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and got comfortable.

As Jareth walked away from Sarah's room, he let his happiness flood through him. She had only been here minutes and he already felt his magic strengthening and his body reacting. This would work, he knew it. Even more than himself, he could feel Sarah's changes. He could sense her pain when he first appeared to her and knew that he had come just in time. Neither would have made it much longer if he had delayed even another month. As soon as he had brought her here, he could feel the weight lifted off her and her pain subside. The relief was so profound, he could feel himself smiling. He hadn't smiled in weeks.

He arrived in his throne room and put on his stoic mask of boredom and disinterest before his subjects would notice any change. He could only let his most trusted goblins know that Sarah was here. There was too much information floating around the kingdom that he couldn't risk Sarah hearing. Whether they were rumors or the truth, he didn't need any more obstacles than he already had. Making Sarah realize and admit her love for him would be hard enough.

He sat down on this thrown and listened to the ruckus his goblins were making. They were such simple creatures with only the most basic needs. He remembered when he first came to the Underground how he had disliked the goblins, annoyed to be surrounded by such seemingly stupid creatures. But as the years went on, he had grown to love his subjects and their mischievous ways. The thought of his kingdom ceasing to exist was what had truly pushed him to act. He had been miserable enough for the past three years to almost welcome his demise and angry enough with Sarah's rejection that he tried to convince himself not to care about her outcome, but he could never doom his loyal and innocent goblins to a painful end.

He sat in the Throne Room allowing his mind to wander for a couple hours. It was important for him to maintain appearances to keep any suspicions at a minimum, but it was harder than he expected to sit still and appear bored when his Sarah was so close. He wanted nothing more than to spend every second with her, but he knew that he had to take things slow and not allow any of his emotions to slip. He didn't want her to stay out of guilt or pity. Nothing would sicken him more. It was vital she not find out the circumstances of her presence until she had acknowledged what lie in her heart.

Looking at the clock, he was relieved to find it was an acceptable time for dinner. "Stagen!" he shouted, silencing the room and calling for the attention of his personal servant. A small, skinny goblin with long, curly dark hair and yellowish skin rushed to kneel in front of his throne.

"Yes, your majesty," he asked, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Inform the chef to begin dinner and clear the dining hall. Empty of the left wing of the castle of all goblins," Jareth ordered.

"Of course, sire," Stagen said and ran from the room. Jareth stood from this throne and started making his way towards Sarah's bedroom. As he walked, he magically changed his clothing from his all black attire and chest plate to grey pants, black boots, and white shirt. He didn't want to appear threatening or frightening. It was important that Sarah begin to trust him. He stopped outside her door and took a deep breath before knocking. Even in the hallway he could smell her intoxicating scent and was egger to feel the comfort of her presence again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She hadn't realized how much time had passed and how lost she had become in reading about the different creatures that lived in the labyrinth. She ran to the door and reached for the handle but stopped when she considered that it might not be Jareth who stood behind it.

"Who's there?" she asked slowly, realizing she had no way to protect herself if her visitor meant her harm. She looked around the room for an escape plan when she heard a deep chuckle from the hallway. Jareth couldn't help but laugh at the helplessness he heard in her voice.

"Open the door, Sarah," he said as lightly as he could. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and quickly pulled the door out the way. Both examined each other silently. Sarah took in his more casual appearance and had to work hard to keep her eyes above his neck. She had forgotten how skin tight his pants were and how the deep cut of his shirts gave away the thin muscular plan of his chest. She looked into his eyes and saw his determined control. She didn't know that he was trying to control the demanding desire he felt when her scent hit him full force and he saw her dark hair loose around her face with the slightest wave from air drying.

"I'm sorry, I-I wasn't sure if it was you," Sarah said quietly as she looked away self-consciously. She had misinterpreted his desire as anger, and she was determined not to upset him until she had the answers she needed.

"It is quite alright. Are you ready for dinner?" Jareth asked. Sarah nodded and stepped from the room, keeping her eyes on the floor. She didn't notice Jareth's offered arm, but when he didn't start walking, she looked up at him questioning.

"Shall we?" Jareth reach out his arm further and tried not to smile at Sarah's dumbfounded expression. She just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and taking his arm, while murmuring something resembling a yes. She kept her eyes down to hide her shock and confusion. He was escorting her to dinner? This was the last thing she expected. She couldn't understand why he was acting like such a gentleman. Surely he should hate her for beat him at his labyrinth and winning Toby back. It was probably just a trick, like everything he had said during their last confrontation. Memories of those last moments brought her back to the reality that Jareth was unpredictable and she should be more guarded.

"I see you have bathed but not redressed. Did you not find the clothing satisfactory?" Jareth asked. He had rather hoped to see her in one of the dresses he had made specifically for her.

"The dresses? No, they are beautiful. Do they belong to your wife?" Sarah couldn't help herself. She had been constantly wondering the past couple hours if she should be expecting to see a Goblin Queen in the castle. She couldn't contain the curiosity about Jareth's life. Not that she should care, she reminded herself.

"No, they belong to you," Jareth responded, avoiding answering her question directly. He couldn't help but wish that someday they would belong to his wife.

"Oh." Sarah frowned. He hadn't denied the existence of a Queen, so she assumed that one must exist. She was surprised how much this information hurt her and how jealous she felt. But of course Jareth would have a wife. Why wouldn't he? Every king needed a queen. But Sarah couldn't help but feel almost rejected, and it was then she realized she had subconsciously hoped that something would happen between her and Jareth while she was here. A part of her wanted to live out those crazy fantasies and dreams she always had about him. How stupid! Here she was, her life in danger, and she is hoping for a steamy night with a married man? And to think that Jareth would ever want her, simple and plain Sarah! Plus she should hate this man! She could feel her anger rising and her cheeks reddening from embarrassment. She mentally shook herself and pushed these thoughts aside. She needed to focus and figure out how to get home as quickly as possible.

They entered a large room with a long narrow table that seated at least forty people. There were huge, arched windows that let in a darkish blue light from the almost completely set sun. Jareth led Sarah to the end of the table and held out her seat before taking his place at the head of the table. There were candles lit and flowers on the table. Two small black goblins in white uniforms carried silver trays and placed them in front of Jareth and Sarah before quickly walking away. Sarah noticed there were already filled water glasses and wine goblets on the table.

"It's just us?" Sarah asked, looking at Jareth for the first time.

"Unless you would like the goblins to join us, there is no one else in the castle." Jareth smiled at her as he raised the cover off his tray. Sarah followed his lead and found chicken over a bed of rice mixed with peppers and chunks she couldn't recognize but assumed to be vegetables. The aroma of heavy spices attacked her nose and she heard her stomach growl, realizing she was ravenous. She reached for her silverware, but paused and looked up at Jareth unsure. He chuckled at her hesitation and grabbed his own silverware as he said, "Go ahead. I am sure you are hungry and we have the best chef in the Underground." Sarah ate quickly, forcing as much food down as she could. It was so delicious, she couldn't help herself. It had the perfect blend of spices and the wine accented the flavors just enough to bring the entire meal together. It wasn't until she had finished that she realized dinner had progressed silently and she had forgotten all about demanding explanations for her presence here. She looked up to see Jareth staring at her with a strange look in his eyes, almost sadness and hopefulness combined behind a careful mask that was slipping away. It made her uneasy.

"So why am I here?" Sarah asked, eager to change the way he was looking at her.

"Well for dinner of course. Where else would we eat?" he responded, purposely misunderstanding her question and smirking. He could see the annoyance in her eyes. But when she fought to control herself, he was surprised. Maybe she had grown up after all.

"Why am I in the Underground?" Sarah amended.

"To save your life. Any further information is not important at the moment," Jareth responded curtly, looking away.

"And how exactly will I do that?"

"You will do nothing. You need not worry, Sarah. Look at your time here as a vacation, if you will. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I will handle the situation, and you will be safe inside the castle."

"And what exactly is the 'situation' you will handle?" Sarah pressed.

"That is not of concern to you. "

"So what do you expect me to do all day? How long is this going to take? My family is going to get worried and how am I going to explain this when I get back?" Sarah complained.

"You can do whatever you desire inside the castle. You will have meals with me, which I will escort you to and from, and you will spend nights in your room. If you ever desire to leave your bedroom, I only ask you inform me. The length of your presence here has not yet been…determined," Jareth finished quietly.

"And my family?"

"That is also unknown for the present. However, I can assure you that your time here will not cause any problems Aboveground."

"So you basically expect me to hang around your castle and do nothing about whatever danger is awaiting me? And not worry about it?" Sarah asked exasperated.

"Yes. Unless you believe that to be too much work for you," Jareth responded sarcastically, a smile playing around the corners of his lips. He knew he was pressing her buttons, and he wanted to see how far he could push until she lost her temper. He also wanted to distract her from the answers he was not ready for provide.

Sarah sat back in her chair and bit her tongue hard. She was determined not to cut off her only lifeline. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to get a grip on her temper. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jareth looking back with her with surprise and a small smile. After a second, he recomposed his emotionless mask.

"Are you ready to retire for the evening?" he asked gently, leaving Sarah with the surprised expression now. One minute he was manipulating her emotions and the next he was gentile. His constant mood swings always left her off balance. She nodded her head and he moved to slide her chair away from her as she rose. After taking his offered arm again, they walked back to her bedroom in silence.

As Sarah unhooked her arm, Jareth opened the door for her and she stepped inside, turning around to face him.

"Now, if you should need anything during the night, my room is right here," he stood aside and indicated the door direct across the hall from Sarah's. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything. I will be here tomorrow morning to walk you to breakfast." He turned to walk away and started down the hallway and Sarah felt the same impulse to stop him.

"Wait," she called after him, stepping into the hallway. He turned around and Sarah slowly started walking towards him.

"Why are you doing this for me, Goblin King? I… I can't help but expect you to hate me for what happened. Or at least be impartial. Why are you going through all this trouble to help me?" Sarah asked quietly, looking into his eyes. She had caught Jareth completely off guard and shocked him with her words. She really had no idea how he felt and was truly expecting the worst from him. This filled him with sadness, and he let the show through his eyes. He closed the space between them and slowly raised his hand to cup her face gently. Sarah was so startled and confused, she froze in place. Jareth sensed her fear and lightly rubbed the tip of his thumb against her cheek, wishing more than anything that he could feel the softness of her skin through the leather of his gloves. The small caress relaxed Sarah and she involuntarily closed her eyes and leaned her face against his hand, sighing in contentment. Any and all thoughts left her mind and her body took control, reacting to his touch in a way that surprised them both.

"There is so much you don't know," he said sadly, and wished in that moment he could reveal the truth to her. Sarah was still hypnotized under the spell of his touch, and remained unmoving in his hand. He leaned in until his mouth was just centimeters from the skin on her neck right below her ear. When she felt his breath against her neck, her eyes flew open and her sharp intake of air quickened her breathing. Her hands that hung limply at her sides balled into fists as she resisted the urge to touch him. Jareth could see her chest rising and falling faster and forced himself not to laugh at the joy her reaction was bringing him. Without touching her, he whispered, "And please, call me Jareth." Sarah's eyes closed as the deep sound of his voice melted her insides and her mouth fell open just slightly. Jareth stood there a moment longer until the temptation of her skin was too much to handle, and he disappeared. Sarah felt the cold air sting her cheek where his hand had been and looked around confused, only to realize he was gone and wasn't coming back. Slowly, she walked back to her room, running her fingertips along her cheek where his leather glove had been and more confused than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah woke up the next morning to light streaming in her windows. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to roll over and sleep for a couple more hours. But there wasn't a clock in her room and she didn't know when Jareth would be coming to get her for breakfast. Jareth. Just thinking about him got her nervous. After what happened last night, she had no idea what to expect. She thought about how her body reacted to him, her heart beating quicker and her temperature rising when he breathed against her neck. She needed to control herself. He was married! And a Goblin King! And lived in the Underground! There was no point in even considering him as more than a temporary savior. It could only lead to trouble. But his words confused her. What didn't she know? And would she ever find out?

Their last encounter bounced around in her head just as it had all night keeping her awake. As she replayed their conversations and tried to find the meaning behind his words, she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She pulled her hair into a long braid flowing down the side of her chest and went to the closet to find a dress for the day. Looking at all the different choices, she felt like she was 15 again, playing dress up with her mother's old costumes. She had stopped all of that childish pretending after she ran the labyrinth and focused on growing up. But now she smiled at those memories as she pulled a deep red dress that was plain and simple enough for every day wear. It had a scoop neckline that displayed a little more cleavage than her normal clothes with tight long sleeves and a tight bodice that molded to her torso until the fabric flared at her hips in a long skirt that just touched the ground. She found a pair of flat black shoes and couldn't help but be surprised at how perfectly everything fit. It was as if the clothes were made exactly for her.

After she was dressed, she went to stand in front of the window. She had a beautiful view of the labyrinth to one end and was overlooking the dark forest on the other end. She was so captivated by the pure beauty of the design and the natural magic she could feel in the air. She wanted to explore everything, learn every inch of the land that inspired her imagination so many years ago. She sighed sadly, knowing that would never happen. She would only be here for a few days, and Jareth had said she was only safe inside the castle.

So deep in thought, she didn't hear a knock at the door. Jareth opened the door to her room quietly, assuming she was still asleep. When he saw her standing at the window, he was stunned into silence. The light shown around her silhouette accenting every curve of her body and the dark red dress contrasted with her dark hair beautifully. He could see the labyrinth beyond her outside the window and seeing the two things he held dearest together was perfection.

"Sarah," he said, composing himself. She whirled around and put her hand to her chest in surprise. She laughed a little as she caught her breath and the sound sent chills down his spine.

"You scared me," she said with a small smile. His presence soothed her, and she submersed herself in it, allowing every thought to slip away from her mind. She could explain the pure happiness she felt at the moment she laid her eyes on him.

"Not my intention, I assure you. Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically and smiled. As she started walking towards him, his breath caught and he struggled to control his face. She was so beautiful. The fullness of her breasts and the narrowness of her waist signified she had matured into a woman in the past three years. The way her hips swayed as she walked towards him and sent the fabric of the dress flowing around her legs made his heart race. But most of all, the way she smiled at him as she approached dragged his mind to the fantasy of seeing that smile every day for the rest of eternity.

When Sarah was standing in front of him, her smiled faded at the strange way he was looking at her. Suddenly thoughts from last night flooded back to her and she looked away, blushing nervously. She felt insecure and embarrassed to be in such a tight and low cut dress. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shyly looked up at him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, anxious from the silence and quickly looking away.

"Yes," he said, sensing her discomfort. He offered her his arm again and she willingly took it, but refused to look at him. As she started to walk forward, he gave a slight tug on her arm to stop her. She paused and look up at him confused.

"You look very lovely today," he said gently and Sarah looked down blushing.

"..Thanks," she mumbled and he laughed as he led them from the room. Again they walked in silence and Sarah kept her eyes on the floor. She felt hyperaware of him now and guilty for touching him. After having such a strong and obvious physical reaction to a married man last night, she was embarrassed and determined to have better control over herself.

When they were seated in the dining room and the goblins had brought their trays out, Sarah glanced up at Jareth. He had begun eating his eggs and his eyes were focused on his plate. She found herself unable to look away. She took in his arched nose and high cheeks bones. She admired the upward rise of his eyebrows and the beautiful markings on his eye lids that set off the crystal blue of his mismatched eyes. She allowed her eyes to lower to his neck and roam over the section on exposed chest. She hadn't notice earlier but he was dressed rather nicely in black tight pants with a black loose shirt and gloves. The black made his blonde hair and light skin stand out even more.

When he notice Sarah hadn't started eating yet, Jareth looked over to find her staring at him. But he was happy to find it wasn't in fear this time. Instead, she had glazed over eyes and her full lips were slightly parted. She was admiring him. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

"Hmm," Jareth cleared his throat. Sarah's eyes shot up to meet his, and before she could look away he clearly read the embarrassment and desire. He watched her cheeks turn a rosy red and laughed. "Enjoying the view?" Jareth asked snarkily, a smirk on his confident face. Sarah rolled her eyes and began eating her now lukewarm eggs. "I know I am," Jareth said pointedly. When Sarah looked up in surprise he winked at her. She put down her fork, no longer hungry. How could he be so outwardly suggestive? This behavior coming from a married man disgusted her, no matter how attractive she found him. Whenever she allowed her mind to wander to thoughts of Jareth, he was always loyal and faithful in his relationships. But then again, of course he would be the ideal man in her fantasies. The real Jareth wasn't even a man. Or was he? She didn't know and never would. She had to get a grip on the situation. She had barely been here a day and flirting with the Globin King was not on her to do list! She resolved to ignore him for the remainder of her stay. It would only be a couple days and the last thing she needed was an angry Goblin Queen coming after her for trying seducing her husband away.

Sarah sat back in her chair and kept her eyes down as Jareth finished eating. He noticed she had barely eaten but decided not to ask. Whatever her reasoning, there would be lunch in a couple hours. After he finished he waited a few moments to be sure she didn't touch her food again. As the silence dragged on, and he realized Sarah had no intentions of speaking to him or looking at him, he grew confused. She couldn't still be fearful of him, could she?

"Are you finished?" he asked. She only nodded her head, keeping her eyes down. She rose to stand at the same time he did, denying him the chance to pull out her chair, and began walking towards the door before he could offer her his arm again. Sarah wanted to avoid all possible physical contact. Not only did she feel it was wrong because he was married, she knew deep down that she couldn't trust her body to react the way her mind knew it should.

Jareth easily quickened his pace to walk alongside her before she left the room, but wondered at her abruptness. He looked down at her, taking in her hands tightly clenching each other in front of her waist and the almost gloomy aura that surrounded her. Maybe she was just missing her family, he considered. He couldn't fathom any reason that he could be responsible for this reaction. As they approached her bedroom, Jareth stepped ahead of her to open the door for her.

"I shall return in a couple hours for lunch-" Jareth began. However, he was cut off my Sarah's quick response of a simple "Okay," before she turned quickly and shut the door in his face without meeting his eyes. He stood frozen in shock as Sarah slowly walked into her room towards the comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace. But when she heard her bedroom door open again, she whipped around to see Jareth walking through the door looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"What the hell?! I didn't invite you in here. Get out!" Sarah demanded, but quickly regretted the words when she watched his face darken with rage.

"Sarah. I will not be disrespected and ordered around my castle by a human girl. Do not be foolish enough to allow your tongue to get you back into trouble again," Jareth said in a voice as hard and cold as stone. The menacing look in his eyes reminded Sarah who she was dealing with, and she dropped her eyes, taking a step back.

"Now, would you be so kind as to inform me of what has caused such a change in your attitude?" Sarah looked up into his inquisitive eyes and realized he had no idea why she would be upset. It baffled her that he could see nothing wrong with his flirtation though he was wed to another. Maybe marriage was looked at differently in the Underground. She really had to stop taking things for granted.

"Marriage just means something different where I come from. It upset me to watch you so outwardly act against an institution I greatly respect," Sarah said quietly with apologetic eyes. Her words were the last thing Jareth expected to hear, and he was entirely confused.

"…Marriage? What are you talking about?" He asked when he could make no sense of her words.

"You know, your wife? I guess things are different in the Underground, but I wouldn't be happy if my husband were flirting with and touching other women," Sarah explained. Suddenly comprehension dawned on his face and he smirked at their misunderstanding.

"So you do not dislike my advances, only that they are coming from a man belonging to another?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. He would find a way to turn this back around on her. "No, you know what I mean!"

"Tell me, Sarah. Where did you get the idea that I am married?"

"Well….you said…"

"Said what?"

"…Well you didn't say anything. But you made it seem like…"

"Making assumptions again. Might I remind you, things aren't always what they seem."

"So you aren't?" Sarah couldn't help but ask. She tried to hide the hope in her voice, but Jareth heard it.

"No, I am not married." He smiled as Sarah tried to look uninterested in this information and failed.

"Oh," she replied lamely and looked away. "I apologize for my behavior."

"Accepted. But should it happen again," he started, stepping towards her, "you may not be fond of the consequences," he warned darkly but contradicted his words with a mischievous smile. Sarah, confused by his threat, only nodded. Another one of his rapidly changing moods and mixed signals. She couldn't keep up.

Jareth turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you at lunch," and closed the door behind him, leaving Sarah alone and confused with an empty morning she would spend replaying their conversation, attempting to make sense of the situation.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and support! This is my first story ever, so I hope you guys enjoy it! So many of your stories inspired me, so your feedback means a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah sat down in front of the fire and pulled her knees up into her chest. So much had changed in one conversation it left her head spinning. Jareth's new bachelor status gave a new perspective to his words and actions. If this had been any other guy, she would be positive he was interested in more than just friendship. She would also be quick to dismiss him and make it clear his time was being wasted. She had plenty of guys in high school desire her, but she always rejected them without a second thought. But Jareth was so different. His suggestive comments would be evidence that he wanted her, but she couldn't be sure. He was always so manipulative and he always had a hidden agenda. Last time she thought he was trying to seduce her, it was clearly just a trick to slow her down and distract her from winning Toby back.

But why couldn't she dismiss him like she did every other suitor? She felt like she had lost all control of her mind and body around him. She never reacted so instantly or strongly to anything and she had gained a much better handle on her temper in the past years, so why was she acting so impulsively again? All this confusion left her disoriented and unsure of herself. She knew she was over thinking things, but she couldn't stop her thoughts from returning to Jareth. She told herself over and over that this was pointless. In a few days she would return home and she would never see him again. It doesn't matter what his intentions are or how he felt about her. It is an impossible situation. But she continued to reexamine his words, trying to find an explanation that made sense.

She was convinced there had to be an underlying motive. No way would the Goblin King be interested in Sarah. Unless it was purely sexual, she knew there would be a reason other than genuine interest. He always had a motive. Regardless of his intentions, what unsettled Sarah the most was her own feelings. She couldn't understand her reactions to him. She felt such an undeniable pull to him, such happiness when she laid her eyes upon him and emptiness when he left. It wasn't natural, and her inability to control herself made her feel vulnerable like she never had before. She was unwilling to accept the possibility that she had feelings for him. No matter how attractive he was, he was Jareth! He scared her and threatened her. He was manipulative and not trustworthy. But he could also be so kind and he was currently protecting her. It was all so unclear.

The lack of sleep from the night and the emotional confusion was draining Sarah, and she quickly fell asleep sitting by the warmth of the fire.

Jareth sat in his study, his desk over flowing with paper work. He had been working for the past three hours without a break and still had barely made a dent. It didn't help that his mind refused to cooperate. Thoughts of Sarah and their very strange breakfast seeped through, slowing him down. He thought it was interesting how protective she had been of his non-existent wife's feelings and the anger she felt when he appeared to be disrespecting her. Her maturity confirmed his hopes that she would make a smart and compassionate queen.

Sighing deeply, he folded to his almost painful desire to see her. Even if it was a little early for lunch, he assumed she would be hungry due to her lack of appetite at breakfast. He walked quickly to her room, eager to see if her attitude towards him would be different now that she could be certain he was not already spoken for. He knocked on her door and waited, but received no response.

"Sarah," he called loudly from the hallway, growing worried. Maybe she had begun to find her bedroom tiresome and decided to explore the castle. The thought made him nervous. His castle could be a dangerous place if she stumbled upon the wrong rooms. She also ran the high risk of being seen and news of her presence would spread like wildfire through the city. The goblins could become very unpredictable and difficult to control if they believed their kingdom to be at danger. There were enough rumors already, and seeing Sarah could be the false evidence they needed to confirm whatever crazy thoughts were poisoning their minds. Then there was the problem of Sarah overhearing one of those rumors and her reaction could be an unpredictable as the goblins.

These thought only made him grow more anxious, and he threw open the door to her room. He didn't see her anywhere. In a panic, he ran into the bathroom, and finding it empty he turned to check the closet when he finally saw her slumped into a chair fast asleep. Relief ran through him and he worked to slow his breathing. He approached her slowly and crouched down to be eye level. Even in her sleep, he could clearly see her exhaustion and decided not to wake her. He took in her position and knew she would awake with stiffness. He gently uncurled her and lifted her into his arms. When he shifted her position, he felt her snuggle up again his chest and sigh softly. Feeling her in his arms was something he had imagined constantly. He couldn't remember feeling such joy as he felt now in years, holding his love close to him and knowing she was safe. He felt complete.

But he knew the longer he held her, the more risk she would wake up. He walked over to the bed and lay her down slowly. He pulled a blanket over her and fought the urge to lie down beside her. He knew that it was necessary to gain her trust, but moving so slowly was killing him. He knew that she loved him, but he didn't know if she had realized that or not. Or if she would accept her feelings for him. Even if she did, there was no guarantee she would choose to stay in the Underground with him. There was so much left unknown, and for someone who was always in control, being in a precarious state left Jareth feeling powerless.

While he wanted to stay until she woke up so they could dine together, he knew that his responsibilities as King took priority. He pulled out two crystals and placed them down on her night stand. One immediately turned into a letter and the other retained its shape. After one last glance, he walked away and returned to his study to work while he ate.

Sarah woke up on the bed and didn't know how she got there. She looked around and tried to recall walking to bed before she fell asleep when she noticed a crystal on the nightstand beside her. Jareth must have put her to sleep and she smiled involuntarily. She sat up and examined the room more closely, hoping to find him but the room was empty. Upon looking at the crystal again, she noticed a folded piece of paper with her name on it. She slipped the note out from under the crystal without touching it, nervous what might happen if she did.

Dearest Sarah,

You looked so peaceful, I could not bear to wake you. However, your position appeared most uncomfortable, so I moved you to the bed. I hope you do not mind.

Unfortunately, the life of a King can be very time consuming. I regret to inform you that I am unable to join you for lunch today. I have left you with a crystal that will transform in to whatever meal you desire. Simply hold it in your hands while closing your eyes and imagining a food. When you place it down and open your eyes, it will become whatever you wish.

I apologize again for my absence and look forward to seeing you at dinner.

Yours,

Jareth

While Sarah was disappointed to be eating alone, she was excited to witness again the magic she had missed so much. Hopefully she would enjoy it more than when the cleaners came after her. She reached for the crystal hesitantly, cautious of how powerful she knew they could be. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought of something delicious to satisfy the gaping hole in her stomach. She placed the crystal down on the bed in front of her and opened her eyes so find a large, hot, cheesy pizza on a silver pizza tray. Her stomach growled loudly in anticipation and she quickly grabbed a slice. It was the best pizza she ever had. At least she could take comfort in the familiar foods while she was in such a foreign place.

As she was eating, Sarah considered Jareth's thoughtfulness. She never imagined he could be so kind or caring. That's when she realized that she really didn't know Jareth at all. She knew nothing about him. Sudden guilt washed over her as she considered how she had made assumptions and judgments about him based on barely any evidence. Maybe he wasn't the monster she had always thought him to be. He had been nothing but generous to her since she arrived. Of course she had reason to be wary after her time here before, but maybe there was more to him than the evil she expected.

She decided to put in as much effort as possible to learn more about him while she was here. It would give her something to do all day since her bedroom wasn't the most exciting place and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to leave. She felt the guilt lift off her and she smiled as she considered her new mission. When she finished eating, she placed the pizza tray on the coffee table near the fireplace and went to the bookcase, happy to have found a purpose and excited to discover the man behind the mystery.

Jareth examined his leather gloves, absently running his eyes over the stitching patterns. He had been working on tuning out the two arguing goblins in front of him and was letting his mind roam between thoughts of Sarah and the labyrinth. He had given up pretending to listen, but neither party had noticed. Arguing over a simple matter of fencing around their properties wasn't something he believed warranted his attention. But it was his duty as king to resolve all disputes since he had no court system. If only he could find willing and intelligent goblins to do the job, his life could become much simpler. Hopefully Sarah could take over this loathsome responsibility when she became queen. If she became queen. If not, it wouldn't be a problem for long anyways. He would cease to exist and everything would slowly come to an end without him. He almost welcomed a death sentence after hearing argument after argument for the last four hours. His patience had officially run out and he stood from his seat in the throne room.

"Igathrod. Lower the damn fence and move it on to your property," he commanded, silencing the goblins. They nodded and left the room quickly.

"Shall I send in the next group?" Stagen asked.

"No, I am finished for the day. Inform the chef we shall be dining soon and again clear the halls."

"Yes, sire. Anything else before I leave?"

"No, Stagen. That will be all." Jareth turned to leave, thankful to have such a helpful aid.

"…Your Majesty?" Stagen asked hesitantly. His tone caught Jareth's attention and he turned around. "What is she like?"

Jareth smiled at the innocence and curiosity in Stagen's voice. He was excited for them to meet but wanted to wait until he was more sure of Sarah's presence in the kingdom. Stagen was his closest ally and advisor. "She is everything I could ever want in a queen and in a woman," Jareth said simply and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Stagen."

Sarah let out an exasperated sign and closed the book forcefully. She had been reading and searching for what felt like forever and could find nothing about the royal family or Jareth or any human-like inhabitants. She felt discouraged and decided the easiest way to learn about him would to just ask him directly and hope he answered truthfully. She wondered what time it was and looked out the window to see the sun starting to set behind the forest. She realized that Jareth would come for her soon and her stomach filled with butterflies at the thought. As time passed throughout the day, she grew more nervous and unsure of how to act around him. She didn't know what to expect from his behavior or if her questions would make him angry. But she figured she had nothing to lose, so why not take a chance.

A knock came from the door and her heart started to beat double time. She opened the door without hesitation this time, and a smile spread on her face when she saw him. She couldn't fight the happiness that filled her when she was in his presence and she didn't want to. Jareth watched her face brighten and felt the same joy come over him at the sight of his Sarah smiling.

"Hi," Sarah said shyly, lost in his eyes.

"Good evening. I trust you received my letter. Did you rest well?" Jareth inquired.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for moving me. And for the crystal. It was really nice of you."

"Of course," Jareth smiled and offered his arm. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Very," Sarah said eagerly. She put her hand through his elbow, but instead of resting it on his forearm as usual, she gently took hold of his bicep. She was surprised to feel how strong and defined the muscle was even through his shirt. She never thought Jareth was weak, just more slender and wiry in build so his substance surprised her. He felt the change in her touch and allowed hope to fill him. He wondered what would bring such a small but significant change.

"So how was your day?" Sarah asked, putting an end to their normally silent walks to the dining hall. Jareth paused, caught off guard by her sudden friendliness but keeping his face in its normal composed mask.

"Rather typical. And yours?"

"It was..." Sarah struggled to finish the sentence. "Alright," she finished lamely. Jareth only nodded, still off balance by her change in attitude. They had reached the dining hall and Jareth seated Sarah before taking his own.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Sarah asked brightly, smiling over at Jareth.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied with a smirk. Just then the goblins walked out carrying the silver trays.

"Thank you," Sarah said to the goblins, which froze in place to look at her in bewilderment. She took in their disbelieving stares and sent a look of confusion at Jareth when the goblins quickly scurried back into the kitchen. "What's wrong with them?" Sarah asked as they lifted their trays to find pork chops with cooked cinnamon apples.

"They are not familiar with being acknowledged."

"Why not? Don't you have guests often? Or is everyone in the Underground just exceptionally rude?" Sarah joked.

"The castle has not had a guest since my reign as king."

"And how long have you been king?"

"Very long," Jareth said, trying to close the subject.

"So you haven't seen anyone except for your subjects since you became king?" Sarah pressed in disbelief.

"Well, except for the occasional runner and unwanted child…" Jareth said, trying to sound nonchalant. When Sarah didn't respond, he looked up to find her eyes full of sympathy and sadness. She realized how hurtful her words really were the night she lectured him about friendships. Sarah opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could speak. The last thing he wanted was her pity.

"Don't, Sarah. Please."

"But that is just so terrible. I am so sorry for what I said before, I had no idea."

"It's quite alright. You had no way of knowing."

"So what about your family? Where did you come from?" She trailed off.

"You are very inquisitive tonight," Jareth evaded.

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I don't mean to pry," Sarah said softly. They had finished eating by now and Sarah was leaning in with her elbows on the table. She realized that she was probably giving Jareth a nice show with the low cut of her red dress exposing so much of her chest, but she didn't care. She normally didn't act like this and considered herself to be rather conservative. Surprised at a new boldness she never had before, she felt empowered and strong.

"I'm just not sure it is a story that you are going to like," Jareth said finally. He looked up at her from the table and struggled to keep his eyes on hers. He assumed that she didn't realize or didn't care how much she was revealing, and that combined with her sudden interest and friendliness made him again wonder what had caused the change. Could it simply be that she now viewed him as attainable since the revelation that he was in fact single?

"Try me."

Jareth took a deep breath before continuing. "I have no family. They have all died, and any surviving members are very distant relatives that I have never met and know nothing of."

"I'm sorry. Did they pass recently?"

"No, it was many years ago. I can hardly remember them at all," Jareth said distantly as he tried to recall the faces of the family he once had. He thought of them so seldom now.

"So were they Underground royalty?"

"My family? Oh, no. No, they were just regular people. They didn't even know the Underground existed," he laughed.

"Wait, what? You mean your family was from Aboveground? You're from the Aboveground?" Sarah asked incredulous.

"Of course, Sarah. There are no humans in the Underground."

"But you aren't human…Wait, are you?"

"I was."

"But not anymore?"

"No," Jareth said briefly. He knew the conversation was getting close to turning onto dangerous ground. It was still too soon to tell her the truth. She wasn't ready yet. Sarah picked up on his closure of the conversation and decided not to push. She had already found out so much more than she expected, which left plenty food for thought, and she was completely drained again. She couldn't understand how after napping for so long. She wanted to stay with Jareth and continue their conversation, but when he caught her yawning and noticed her drooping eye lids, he rose from the table.

"Let's retire for the evening, Sarah. You can continue your interrogation tomorrow," he said smirking down at her.

"My questions don't bother you?" Sarah asked in a teasing tone as she rose from the table and took hold of his arm. But Jareth picked up on the genuine curiosity she was trying to hide anyways.

"Honestly, not at all. It is quite nice to have company. Talking to goblins, while entertaining, can be extremely basic and superficial."

"Well, I must admit that being here is a thousand times, no a million times better than I expected. That reminds me, how is that situation going?" Sarah asked nervously, her voice filled with fear and she subconsciously held on to Jareth tighter.

"I am pleased to hear that you are not entirely miserable in my presence," Jareth joked. "And things seem to be moving quite smoothly. Please do not allow the circumstances of your time here to fill you with worry or fear. I guarantee your safety," he promised, his voice growing intense.

"I believe you. I know it sounds crazy and I should probably be more cautious, but I find that I do trust you. And surprisingly, the threat upon my life hasn't been forefront in my thoughts. It probably should be," Sarah said lightly. "But I really haven't thought about it too much."

"Why do you believe it to be unwise to trust me?"

"Seriously?" Sarah laughed.

"Quite," Jareth said and turned to face her. They were standing in front of her door.

"Well you lied and manipulated me to try to steal Toby. You tried to Bog me. You sent the cleaners after me. And then you sent an entire army after me. I don't think that are the actions of a trustworthy person."

"Sarah, I watched over you very closely throughout your journey and I can assure you that you were never in any danger. There are parts of the labyrinth far worse that I steered you from. The 'dangers' you speak of were tests of your character, all of which you passed. And I have never lied to you."

"Yes, you totally have! Maybe you were looking out for me, I don't know. I'll have to think about it. But I know beyond any doubt that you lied to me. Don't even try to deny it."

"Well, since you are so positive, perhaps you should provide evidence of such deceptions."

"Okay. Remember at the end, when you were offering me the world and my dreams? I know that was just a trick. You were just trying to distract me so I would run out of time and you could keep Toby."

Jareth's face turned hard and cold. Thinking of those last moments when Sarah rejected him always hurt. Sarah watched all the happiness leave his face and hurt fill his eyes. She thought that was a strange reaction. She expected anger or shock that she had proved him wrong and given actual evidence. But instead it looked like he was in pain. Jareth quickly regained his composure as her words filtered through his dark thoughts. She thought his proposal was just a trick. She had no idea that by the time he made his offer, she had already won her brother back. Maybe things would have ended differently if she had known.

They stood there silently watching each other. Sarah was trying to make sense of his strange reaction and was slightly fearful that he would become angry with her. Seconds turned into minutes as Jareth tried to find the words to explain the truth, but was paralyzed by the fear that it wouldn't make a difference. Sarah had grown impatient and anxious, and was done waiting for him to acknowledge her victory.

"So? Are you going to admit you lied?"

"No. Because as I said, I have never lied to you," Jareth said quietly, staring into her eyes to make her see the truth. Sarah froze as his words broke the walls of her stubbornness and she realized he had meant everything he said. She thought back to his offer in those final moments and immediately understood the pain she saw in his eyes. It was all real. He had wanted her to stay, to stay with him. And her inability to see him as anything but evil and conniving led her to reject him, reject her dreams. It hit her hard, like a brick wall slamming into her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but couldn't find any words. Just emptiness as she understood the pain she had caused them both. Only her pain was just beginning, just starting to tear holes inside her as in every second that passed she thought of the life she could have had with him, the life she had truly dreamt of but refused to acknowledge.

Jareth saw Sarah's shock and watched as pain and sadness filled her eyes. But he misread it as sympathy for him, pity for the pain she had caused him, and regained his confident mask quicker than he imagined possible. The Goblin King would never be pitied.

"Sarah, don't pity me. Now I still have work to finish and I am sure you are tired. Go to sleep and I will see you in the morning for breakfast," Jareth said and turned to walk away, desperate to escape the haunting look in her eyes. He thought it strange that she would feel such pain and remorse over just his emotional torture. But he couldn't stand that look any longer, and was relieved when he closed the door to his bedroom behind him.

Sarah was still frozen in the hall. She couldn't fathom all that had happened. She thought back to all that Jareth had said years ago with new eyes. She realized how that effected the meaning of things he had said in the past couple days since she returned. Had it even been a couple days? She couldn't remember. Time passed so strange here and she still didn't have a clock in her room. Thoughts of her bedroom broke through her paralysis and she looked over her shoulder at her bedroom door. But before turning to enter, she looked back at Jareth's room. She knew he was in there, so close to her. But he never seemed more distant or harder to reach. She wanted to go to him and say….. say what? What could she say? She believed that nothing could ever fix what she had done, and with that thought, she closed her eyes and ran into her room, wanting privacy before she broke down.


End file.
